


Transporter Trouble

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you hate the transporter so much, why do you keep beaming down with us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transporter Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "up and down"

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, Bones,” said Kirk, sitting on the biobed.

“Just the one?” McCoy grumbled.

Kirk tried to hold still. “If you hate the transporter so much, why do you keep beaming down with us?”

“It does seem illogical, doctor,” added Spock, from where he was waiting on the next bed over.

“I _don’t_ trust the damn thing,” McCoy admitted, jabbing the antibiotic hypospray into Kirk’s arm, a little harder than was necessary. “But I trust you two even less. Better that I’m _there_ for your trouble.”

Kirk and Spock shared a look. 

“Absolutely,” the captain agreed.

THE END


End file.
